


Winter Adventures - Mr. Giggles

by Princess_Geek



Series: Unspoken Desires [14]
Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Other, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Geek/pseuds/Princess_Geek
Summary: Special Winter Fics -  Unspoken DesiresDuring the 05′ winter break, the fun doesn’t stop at Edgewater. This is the first of a mini series of winter adventures.
Relationships: Briar Daly/Edmund Marlcaster, Desire and Decorum MC x Briar Daly
Series: Unspoken Desires [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807399
Kudos: 2





	Winter Adventures - Mr. Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 696
> 
> All characters belong to Pixelberry. I only own my OC. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> English is not my first language. Please, excuse me any typos /or grammatical errors.

Outside, Briar was glued to the window of the room, signalling Beatrice to hurry up having breakfast. Nevertheless, with her grandmother watching her manners at the table, it was hard to hurry up. Dominique always wanted her to eat everything, so Beatrice threw a few pieces of cake under the table for Sunny.

Briar climbed to the outside window sill and wrote on the misted window ‘?nam wons a dliub annaw uoy oD’. 

Beatrice’s brain was still half-asleep; therefore, she initially had some difficulty in deciphering the message, turning her head several times to try to read it.

‘Do…you…wanna…bu…ild….a…s-n-o-w…snow…man?’

‘Are you feeling alright, my dear?’

‘Yes, grandmother. I was just stretching my neck…as discreetly as possible,’

Dominique sighed, ‘We’ve already talked about it, Beatrice…you can’t do such that in front of other people…even if discretely…which was not the case at all at moment.’

Briar was making faces on the other side of the glass. 

‘Yes, grandmother,’ the girl bit a croissant to stifle a laugh.

Feeling bold, Briar drew a pair of devil horns on the window directly above Dominique’s head. That was death for Beatrice. To contain her laughter, she choked causing a mess at the table. 

❄️❄️❄️❄️

‘You took too long! Have you been having breakfast with the queen…or should I say with the devil?’

‘I believe the three must have about the same age…So, let’s do this or not?’

‘If the mini lady is not afraid to get her hands dirty,’ Briar teased.

Beatrice rolled her eyes and started collecting snow to build the snowman’s body. 

The first creation did not go as well as planned.

‘Nah…Mr.Giggles is not like that. We’re doing everything wrong. We have to take this down and start again!’

‘That is officially the ugliest snowman we have ever done,’ Beatrice agreed.

Briar was preparing to take him down, but Beatrice stopped her, ‘Let me do something first!’ She removed the carrot and replaced it by a very little crooked branch.

‘What is the point?’ Briar analysed her friend’s work ‘You know, it’s vaguely like your stepmother.’

‘That’s the point, Briar,’ Beatrice winked.

‘Countess Snownieta, here’s your very chic tea,’ Briar mocked, mimicking the gestures of a butler. Putting herself behind the snowman, she imitated the Countess’s affected tone, ‘You can go now, useless servant…Ugh …I’m surrounded by idiots…and you, common child…stay away from me…when you’re around, I feel less noble…go away…go do plebeian things far away from me.’

Beatrice’s stomach was aching with laughter.

The two friends shaped a new snowman. In the end, though their hands were frozen, they were sweating under the layers of warm clothing. For the eyes, they used two small pine cones, for the mouth five pebbles and for the nose a carrot previously stolen from the kitchen by Briar. The two girls they took a step back to appreciate their work.

‘It’s okay, but something is missing…Mr. Giggles needs a scarf…if we were at home, we could use one from your mom’s collection, as usual,’

‘Yes…she would let us put him as many as we wanted,’ Beatrice sighed.

‘I’m so silly, Beatrice … I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…’

‘That’s okay, Briar…’ 

‘You know what, I’m going to put mine on him. It’s pink, but who says boys can’t wear pink?’ Briar put on his scarf as if it were a tie, ‘Now that he is living in a house of noble people, perhaps he should be promoted to Lord Giggles’

‘Lord Giggles, welcome to Edgewater, your new home!’ Beatrice made a small bow. ‘And your eternal bride, the respectable Miss Daly, is also very welcome here!’

‘Thank you so much, Viscountess! Lord Giggles and I are very happy to be here too, aren’t we, my dear?’ Briar gave a peak on the snowman’s lips.

Edmund had just arrived, but the girls were unaware of his arrival.

‘I hope to be invited to the wedding. And if he doesn’t treat you well, tell me. I was the best of my group’s scouts to light fires.’

Briar felt her cheeks burning.

Edmund took off his beret and put it on the snowman’s head, ‘Now he looks like a real countryside gentleman.’


End file.
